


Corruption at it's finest

by Lokissiren, LyraVayle



Series: Tumblr drabbles and co-works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Brock, Alpha Steve ish, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Pietro, Canon Divergent, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Hydra Steve Rogers, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Con Bonding, Omega Wanda, Will explain later, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissiren/pseuds/Lokissiren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraVayle/pseuds/LyraVayle
Summary: Me and my lovely Lyra have been Role playing on tumblr and come up with this little Hydra Steve and Wanda plot and have decided to post it as we continue. Feel free to look us up and follow along as we go but I will try to stay on top of uploading, Lyra- hydraxsteve, me-scarletxntrs. Soooo long background short A/B/O (some surprises to come) Pre-Age of Ultron just. We are diverging from canon slightly for our own purposes but not majorly. If you want to know more about Steve before he explains to Wanda go have a look at Lyra's tumblr, if you want to just enjoy the ride please do.





	1. Looks can be deceiving

"What's your problem? Why are you following me?"

Steve cocked a brow at the girl, plastering on that fake smile he’d become so used to wearing around the avengers facilities, the one Hydra agents still shivered at that didn’t quite reach his cold eyes. He’d been observing her, not following, there was a difference but that was unimportant. For now anyway. He’d watched her become more confident in herself and her abilities.  
The facility wasn’t that large and when he DID have to come make his obligated reports to the idiot running it, she’d caught his eye. Her and her brother were…young, still with some innocence no matter their circumstance. She’d volunteered, revenge on her mind….surely she’d be easy to sway to his side. Well, if she wasn’t it would be no chore to manipulate her as he’d done with everyone else he’d pulled into his new vision. Making sure they all stayed well hidden as the cogs they were meant to be until he took control of this facility too and all that it contained.

“We are walking the same direction. Surely, you don’t fault me for having to walk this direction? Or is this hallway reserved for skilled little girls like you?”

Wanda eyed him slightly suspiciously for a moment, she’d heard of him, or at least heard someone was coming for an inspection. He was the only face she didn’t recognise, so he must be this high ranking officer. He may be playing it off but she was used to being followed, watched. It was the normal for her life since she came here. She was used to it, sensing eyes constantly on her back. Still it was probably not a good idea to piss anyone off when she was so close to getting what she had wanted for so long. His smile didn’t seem right, it was too kind, too warm as shallow as it was. Everyone here was rigid, cold, and harsh, yet here he offered a warm friendly smile, one most probably trusted.  
She shook her head respectfully lying, “No sir. I apologise, I thought you were someone else.”

Steve cocked a brow at the girl, glancing away from her for a second as he took in empty hallway before letting his smile slip into something a bit more suited to him mentally. Well that was an easy lie to see through.

“It’s rude to not ask someone if they need something from you, before you accuse them of following you around. Back in my day, a dame like you would have been prey to a…lesser man. Good thing I’m no lesser man.”

Chuckling to himself, Steve lamented on his size. He’d always felt bigger then his skin, dames underestimating him due to his skinny body. Their surprise had been a cool balm on his aching pride as the governments flag boy, and now he towered over women like her. 

“Come, if we’re heading in the same direction….allow me to escort you?”

“Yes, Sir,” She nodded strolling slowly at his side folding her arms behind her back, “Though they don’t seem to much care where I go so long as I stay with in the walls and come at their call.”  
She studied him closely he seemed more heroic than any of the other sneaky slimy men lurking around the old castle. Though she could just about sense something off about him, it was all the same to her everyone here has some other intentions. No one was forward and honest, one gift of her new abilities was she could feel it. She may not know what, but she could feel the lies. She needed to practice more but they tended to frown on her practising in her own time. Pietro got away with it but he was harder to catch out and stop.

“Was there something you needed, Sir?” She asked seeing as he had made a point of commenting on it.

Sir…

Steve grinned, pacing his strides to match hers as they made their way to whatever central hub there was within the old dingy walls. He did like the sound of that, not more then the usual thrill he got when he broke a high ranking Hydra officers neck…but close.

“Tell me, what is it you do here? Your accent, you sound like a local of Russia. How did you come to be here?”

Wanda sighed, she was used to men not reading reports. To stumbling upon her with only a half cocked idea of her abilities or who she was. She was certain he had seen her face, but it was more than likely he had only skimmed her file. She nodded explaining, “Yes, Sir. I am from Sokovia, not far from here. I came here for… well for new opportunities. I volunteered to be a part of the baron’s experiments. Something that worked quite well for me, I would say.”

She paused shrugging, “As for what I do. They do not wish for me to do much as of yet. Keep quiet, perform when asked, be seen not heard.”

Steve subtly sniffed at the small woman, a hint of Omega coming off her buried beneath the smell of medical sterilisers and the dank space around them. So the little Omega was playing Hydra? Curious. She was one of the test subjects, though the idiots had yet to fully brief him on it still not liking the idea Captain America was not under any orders from anyone at the facility. Not when he was in fact here to help organise a safe way for Stark and the other avengers to “get” information without blowing his cover and what they were really doing.

“Is that so, then you have much to be thankful for. Come, what is it you can do? Show me and we shall….well we shall keep this between us. I don’t much care for the limitations these scientists like to place. If you have wings, little bird, why not fly?”

Wanda regarded the man with suspicion, this could be a test she supposed. A charming Alpha she hadn’t seen around the base encouraging to use her powers without authorisation sounded like a great way to get her shock collar put back on. She shrugged testing his resolve, “My little wings stretch plenty in my little cage.”

She paused as the walked to properly look at him as she played with her fingers, tapping her thumb along the pad of each of them then back again. She smirked impassively, “Most men don’t like it when I toy with their minds…” She saw the folded piece of paper drifting out of one of the pockets on his suit. She smiled as it drifted on a cloud of red into her hand, “Let alone take their toys.”

She flipped the folded card open and saw the man before her with a much happier smile, one filled with pride and joy. Beside him was a devilish looking brunet winking with a smirk at the camera a rifle hanging on his back. It was old yellowing at the corners like the notes the scientist studied like prayer books. She nodded, “He’s good your friend, a good man. Not so sure about you though. I think I’ll be keeping this for when I’m asked who authorised me to use my abilities outside of the lab.”


	2. Don't challenge me

Steve resisted the urge to growl at the cheeky Omega, his anger rising quickly as she twirled his photo like it was a toy.

His toy? 

Oh he’d show her what happens when someone messes with his ….toys.

Glancing around the hall, he spied a room convenient enough and close enough for him to wrap his hand around her elbow and haul her into it before slamming the door leaving her in the darkened office with him. Shoving her so she landed harshly against the desk, Steve paced slowly towards her, his smile slipping into a sneer as he growled low in his throat.

 

“You should not assume to taunt me, little girl.” He snatched the picture from her fingers, rubbing a thumb absently around the rough worn edges before placing it firmly back over his heart. Snapping his fingers to pull her attention to his left hand, he shot out his right catching her jaw in his grasp. “Now then, let me make something clear…..little Omega….If I say jump, you ask ‘How high, Alpha sir?’ do I make that clear? Or do I have to teach you why I am to be obeyed?” 

 

Steve grinned ferally, his eyes glowing in the dim light as he allowed some of his Alpha influence to leak into his scent and voice. His grip tightened, a bit more and he could break her jaw he thought absently as he gathered her wrists in his grip. He sorely hoped she would choose the hard way.

Wanda blinked in the dark, she could see his eyes glowing down on her, burning into her. His hands were tight on her wrists and jaw, she had no doubt anyone else under his grip would have been crushing. Not her, she spent days trapped under rubble, there were times she woke up still feeling the weight of it on her chest. His grip she could handle.

Still she knew her place, some joked better than Pietro, her job was to follow orders. She had no problem with that. He had asked for her talents though, and she wasn’t about to take the advances of and Alpha assuming he was stronger. She’d always fought off arrogant men thinking she was merely a pretty Omega to make a housewife of, to the point Pietro didn’t bother anymore just waved them good luck before she knocked them out. This was different if she didn’t have her powers she probably wouldn’t fare well.

She swallowed the lump going down her throat, “Yes, Alpha Sir.” Wanda made sure to punctuate each word through gritted teeth just before she twitched her fingers sending him flying back with a flash of red, “I have no problem following orders. But do NOT presume that because I am an Omega I will bow my head keen just because you’re an Alpha. I did as you asked and displayed my powers. I kept my insurance for the modicum, mockery, of freedom I have here.”

Steve was pissed.

The second his back impacted with the wall and he could gather enough bearing to realise just why the wall was now slightly dented. Bits of castle crumbling away against his tac-gear.

“Little girl….” He growled dark, standing and rotating his shoulder, dusting the bits of stone and grime from himself. Pacing forward, he bore his scent until it suffocated the room while he took the time to actually assess any damage done. Nothing but pride, but oh she would feel the sting from that one.

Stepping slowly forward, measured and intense he chuckled, feeling the small amount of adrenaline and thrill racing through his veins at her wilful little demonstration. A spitfire, not like the cowering soldiers, or even the slick driven knot whores who chased the good Captain image he presents. Breaking her would be challenge…..breaking her would be a conquest…..and oh Steve would break her until she begged him to put her back together.

“Hit me again, my witchy bird, and hope I do not reach you first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and like


	3. Fight me!

Wanda swallowed setting her jaw and staring him down. She could sense it, that burning scent filling the room, that gun powder and steal but was an edge to it that was fading of cinnamon. She tried to balance her head fighting against her instincts. If he wanted to fight she would gladly oblige him. She sighed, “Very well, Sir.”

She watched as he stalked closer watching the way he moved. It was easy to pick up his movements and she swirled her magic at his feet sweeping them aside. The air grew more suffocating as she did so and her focus drifted dangerously as he jumped back to his feet. She balled her hands chucking him back once again with a ball of red energy straight to his chest as he neared her. She smiled twitching her fingers and the image sprung to life. The brunet stepped out of the shadows chuckling, “What you doing punk? Need me to bail you out again?”

Steve’s footsteps faltered, a warm smile spreading across his features as he took in James standing smugly in front of him. His uniform was always immaculate after he’d signed up with the Army. The brown’s and sparkling adornments bringing out the laughter in his eyes. 

Reaching forward as if to touch him, Steve smiled wider, his eyes turning to steel as his fingers wrapped around her throat through the illusion and started squeezing as he chuckled. 

“Wrong choice, little one.”

 

Shit!

Wanda swallowed feeling her breath shortening as she tugged at the fist growing tighter on her neck. She struggled trying to kick or strike out at him, but she might as well have tried to beat Pietro in a foot race. She could feel her toes only just brushing the ground, those eyes glowing into her once again. If his scent wasn’t suffocating enough the hand on her throat was sending her into more of a haze. She wasn’t stupid, she knew she wasn’t going to win this.

She stopped clawing at his hand and just held onto his wrist swallowing weakly managing to rasp out, “Sir, please…” Nothing, no reprieve in those burning eyes staring at hers. She could swear she even felt the hand tighten. She winced tilting her head to the side as much as she could manage with his tight grip pleading, “Alpha…”

Steve felt that jolt of dominant pleasure race down his spine. His fist tightening for a fraction of a second longer before he let out a pleased rumble and allowed his grip to relax as he set her back on her feet. His body was sore, and she’d used some very good tricks to make sure he had to work to get to her. Hell if she’d chosen Bucky before he’d seen the broken man he’d become he might have fallen into her spell. Be that as it may, his rumbling stopped, lips moving to lay a rewarding kiss to her temple as he allowed her to catch her breath.

“You are very skilled, little witch, but your illusions….those need some work still. I could still see you, see what you wanted me to be distracted by, and move myself away from it. Delve deeper, happy memories distract….” Steve moved her backwards until he could shove her against the wall again, her back making contact harshly as he practically threw her the last few inches. “Pain lingers.”

She panted sucking air back into her lungs, though it did her little good. His scent was still everywhere, the still pissed edge to it urging her into compliance. It was getting harder and harder to keep a rational mind. The pleasant growl was good, meant she wasn’t past the point of no return. The soft kiss on her temple made her think for half a second she might not be in trouble any more. That was until her back connected hard with the wall pinning her between him and it. She blinked at his advice hesitating to reply before swallowing, “Yes…” she hesitated for a moment before her instincts took over, “Alpha.”

The charming man was gone from his eyes, this dark man seemed to like hurting her. She wouldn’t admit it, well not anywhere outside her own mind that she had enjoyed the chase. She’d enjoyed stretching the use of her powers, even showing off a little. Even if she was now in trouble. Wanda knew in this case, with how rough he’d been, submissive was the best way out. But it was a lie and she wasn’t so far drugged with his scent as to lose herself. She stared back in those luminous eyes for a moment almost glaring before trying to pull away and edge out from between him and the wall.


	4. Locked doors

Steve allowed her to edge past him, just enough that her back was to him as she moved slowly back towards the doorway. His eyes glowing with pleasure at how easily she thought he’d let her go. That he’d just been punishing her for her insolent behaviour when in reality he had happily been testing how far she’d push and play. Such a pretty pet she’d make.

Reaching out just as her pace picked up, he wrapped his fist in her long crimson hair, delighting at the colour as it spilled like blood over his hand. So lovely. He happily dragged her back towards him, kicking gently at the back of her knees to force her to kneel facing the door with him at her back.

“Now….. I did not say you could leave, did I?”

Wanda froze, this was getting dangerous. If she stayed here any longer her instincts would take over completely. It was taking most of her concentration to keep control now. She could feel his hand laced tightly in her hair, he was so close baring over her like a small child. She couldn’t help but whimper a little as she tried to clip her words to show her displeasure, “No, Sir.”

She bit down on her tongue, no talking was a bad idea. She didn’t need him in any more control he already was. She swallowed, she could try her powers again but she would have to dig deep if this was going to work. She sucked in a breath focusing as much as she could on her powers. She had only done this once in a controlled setting, this would be different. She braced herself sending out a pulse of her power in all directions throwing the man back into the desk behind her. She didn’t hesitate, didn’t try to steady herself, she only rushed stumbling in the pheromone haze toward the door. She pulled on the handle cursing as she found it locked. She fumbled with the lock struggling to undo it as she heard him getting to his feet behind her.

The sound of his boots steadily crunching along the floor was all the warning she got before his hand circled the back of her neck and gripped hard enough to drag her backwards away from the door. 

“Bad move, little witch. You were doing so well before too.” He shook his head as he threw her across the room, watching with sick fascination as her body impacted the desk, managing to dent the metal thing and scatter whatever paperwork had been littered on top as she slumped to the floor. Steve moving to crouch in front of her, his fingers teasing lightly under her chin, chuckled even as he wiped a stray bit of blood from her lips. Popping that finger in his mouth and sighing at the small taste of copper and salt.  
“Are you going to try again?”  
He did not wait for an answer, choosing instead to invade her space and place a small nip at the corner of her lips.   
“I’d be happy to put you through a wall.”


	5. no touchy

Wanda groaned her chest ached, she remembered that ache, at least one rib was broken probably more than one. She was screwed, that had been her last push. The scent was too strong, her mind was slowly slipping into that dark place that made her such a submissive omega. She whimpered as he knelt over her. She shivered as he nipped at the corner of her mouth trying to lean into it. She slid closer shaking, “n- n- no Alpha.”

She bared her neck trying to nuzzle into his hand still cupping her chin. She hated when she lost control of her instincts. The strong voice, her power, got lost to her presentation, her primal brain. That scent was just too strong he couldn’t be normal like the other soldiers that were here. She could still smell that harsh gunpowder and metal, but that cinnamon was lacing its way into her mind each time she submitted to him. She was picking up on each of the more subtle notes, crisp apples, warm caramel. It was more intoxicating than anything she’d been exposed to. The first might have suffocated her into that omega haze but this one was the more dangerous. At least to her, she’d have to nearly overdose on suppressants to stop herself from collapsing into a heat. That was if she made it out of here.

Steve grinned, gentling his touch only a fraction as she fell further and further into her own presentation. Omegas were so easy to manipulate in this state, so pliable and easy to coerce. He thrilled at the haze settling over her eyes while allowing his fingers to dance along her collar bone and neck. 

“Good little witch, such a good girl. Much better...” He growled, pulling her gently to her feet with soothing noises and a firm arm locked around her waist so her body was pressed flush to his. He knew they were limited on time, in fact it was unlikely he could do more then dance a few kisses up her throat before anyone came looking for them. Of which he began as soon as she was close enough for him to reach, his lips pulling at her skin without leaving marks as he touched and teased her until she was a writhing mess. For all the strength she held in her powers, she was still no match for his will.

She felt his lips nipping and ghosting up her neck, it was too much her presentation took over. Wanda keened rubbing her face into his shoulder as she extended her neck making it more available to him. She whimpered pressing closer to him when he danced over her scent and bonding glands. She felt her hands tighten on his forearms when he did that. Her haze pushed her closer to him trying to bury herself in the scent coming off him. 

The rational part of her pounded on the walls of her head screaming and shouting obscenities as her body submitted to him. Her only consolation was knowing if she did not arrive on time to her demonstration they would come looking for her. Pietro would probably find her first, even if he couldn’t fight the alpha he would be quick in alerting the base. The Baron didn’t seem keen on his prized subject falling prey to any alpha. He kept her on high suppressants and kept any presented alpha off rotations she would be near. But she wondered how far he’d get before they did find her as she pleaded, “Alpha please…”

Steve glanced towards the hall as the sound of soldiers became apparent. Hmm, apparently, time was up…however…growling deep he pulled her closer, his teeth burying in her shoulder through her clothes. Not a bond mark by any means, and nothing that would leave a mark but a reminder that he was not done with her. Releasing her, he allowed her barely a second to catch her balance before he was shoving her towards the door and out into the hall as the guard detail no doubt looking for him. Keeping her somewhat close to him, he bent near her ear, whispering lowly to her. “You will find that I can be very cruel…..and reward those loyal to me. Behave, and do not dare relieve the ache I know you feel. Remove my scent from you if you must….but if you touch yourself……..” Steve twisted her arm harshly, grinning. “There will be no end to your agony.”


	6. demonstration time

Wanda blinked hurriedly sucking in the fresh air and gaining some mental clarity. She swallowed nodding as Pietro dashed by slowing down to call with a smirk, “You coming Wanda? You’re going to be late at this point.”

“I’m coming,” she barked still trying to clear her head. She heaved a sigh marching herself after him toward the observation lab they used for her training. By the time she reached the lab she was fine, desperate for some time alone, but clear of the haze the mysterious alpha sent her into. She stood off to the side with Pietro as the Baron greeted officers in the observation platform.

“Who’s your friend?” Pietro teased.

“Leave it Pietro,” She muttered warning him off. He rolled his eyes as they called him up for demonstration. He stepped into the circle with ten men, then he commenced disarming and knocking them unconscious within seconds. When he was finished he sighed with a cocky grin backing out of the ring with an overly flamboyant and arrogant bow. Wanda shook her head as they cleaned up his mess, “You shouldn’t push their buttons.”

“And you should watch out for alphas,” Pietro scoffed, “These men are dangerous.”

“I know what they’re like,” She muttered stepping into the ring herself with her allotment of soldiers to take care of. She took a deep breath watching them all as the buzzer sounded and she began. It wasn’t hard, this was a test she had passed long ago. The first three were knocked back roughly hitting the wall behind them with a sickening crack. She spun spinning her hands and redirecting the bullets sent her direction, two more lying bleeding on the ground. She blinked pulling her arms across one another in front of her, two more soldiers when flying into one another connecting with a bone snapping crunch not getting up. She was feeling good, this was the perfect output from her frustration at the hands of that alpha. 

There was a quiet click as the remaining three closed in around her, all had their guns trained on her, the one behind her was butting his hand gun against the back of her head. She could just distract them before flinging them out of the ring like the others. Then the alpha’s words rung in her head, pain lingers. Well, it wouldn’t for long. She closed her eyes focusing on the concept in her head twirling her fingers beside her head. The red mist of her powers wound around each of their heads, their eyes glowed red for a moment. She opened her eyes watching as their guns turned away from her to their own heads before they all in the same moment pulled the trigger. They slumped to her feet and she stepped over them leaving the ring and feeling much more relaxed having let her frustration out.

 

Steve stood by, greetings dancing around him as he kept his eyes solidly on the red-haired Omega. Her expression was murderous, and Steve couldn’t help the thrill of possessive glee knowing he was the cause of her foul mood. Even as everyone went silent, the silver haired male stepping forward to do his demonstration…Pietro so he’d been told… his eyes never left her. She was practically vibrating with repressed energy and he could not wait until her turn.

When the first soldier went down, he heard the Baron’s angry hiss. Steve’s lips splitting into a sickly gleeful smile. Beautiful. She was rage personified, her will bar none. Nobody could stop her, with time she could become such a strong little witch. His eyes danced especially, the last three bodies hitting the floor with a sick thump even as he stepped forward clapping. All eyes on him now as he grinned and congratulated the Baron.

“Well done, very well done. Ruthless, exactly as one would imagine an Asset of Hydra should be. Though,” His eyes landed on her again as she exited the ring. “Perhaps not hydra operatives for the next demonstration. We may run out of guards for this base before its time.”


	7. pick a side

Wanda sighed jumping a little at the clapping coming from the Alpha. She smothered down her anger trying to remain calm. She already knew she was in trouble, with the Alpha, and likely with the Baron. She wasn’t a fool, she knew the sensors they had put up, they probably already knew about her earlier demonstration. This wasn’t going to be good. She could possibly get out of the trouble by telling them he had asked her to, but she doubted the Alpha would like that. Wanda knew what was expected now, she walked with Pietro up to the platform to wait. Sometimes they acknowledged them and asked questions sometimes they ignored her, not that she minded. This was an obligation, she wanted it over to go hole up in her room and take a fist full of suppressants.

The Baron and the Alpha were discussing something when they approached and continued for several minutes. Wanda kept her distance with her brother keeping a wary eye on them but not engaging. After a few minutes the Baron summoned her and only her over. She swallowed, he wasn’t going to do this in front of that Alpha was he? She nodded, “Yes, Sir?”

“Ms. Maximoff,” he huffed folding his arms behind his back looking very displease, “You are familiar with rules of this facility, are you not?”

“Yes, sir,” she sighed closing her eyes, he was going to do this now. She wasn’t that surprised Hydra did always like to make an example out people.

“Then I believe you know what’s coming,” he frowned nodding to the soldiers she suspected were behind her. She closed her eyes remaining still as they clamped a metal collar around her neck. She took a deep breath as the Baron frowned at her, “Why were you using your gifts outside of the lab?”

She swallowed, “I wanted to practice.” She felt the painful jolt and grunted sinking to her knees as he shocked her without relief. Finally he stopped and she panted, “Just practice. I was only practising.”

“There are protocols for that,” he frowned rubbing his finger over the button in his hand, “Did someone authorise you practice?”

“No,” she swallowed shaking with the pain as she curled in on herself fighting the urge to cry out. It stopped and she grunted, “No one authorised it. I was practising for the demonstration today.”

He shocked her again asking, “why?”

When he stopped she muttered, “the further I progress the sooner I complete my training and we all get what we want.” 

Steve hesitated only long enough to not be suspicious, his hand lashing out as soon as it seemed acceptable and squeezing until he heard bones grinding together. A little more and his wrist would be destroyed. Steve chanced a glance at the little witch, seeing her in the same spot before turning his gaze back to the Baron.

“You are over using that, we want her compliant, not brain dead. Especially with what is to come in a few days time. You WILL ease yourself back into the role you have been given and leave punishments to those more qualified to dole them out.”

His voice was growling low, unwavering as he slowly applied more pressure to the joint within his grasp, delighting at the pained wheeze even as he plotted all the ways he was going to reward the little minx. She’d unleashed hell, obeyed his commands, and had actually lied to …what? Save him? Though she may have been saving herself, he still would give her the benefit of the doubt. For now anyway.

Wanda sighed waiting for the next shock jumping a little when Pietro touched her shoulder and helped her up. She swallowed steeling herself and standing with him. She could feel him seething, he hated it when they tried to limit her powers, when they shocked her if she didn’t perform as asked. Once she was up she felt Pietro start to move and put her arm out stopping him. She bowed her head flatly muttering, “Will that be all, Sir?”

“You and your brother may go,” The Baron hissed and she noticed the Alpha’s grip on the baron’s wrist. She knew the pain he must be feeling, a little part of her liked that, he deserved it. He swallowed, “The Captain and I have some things to discuss.”

Wanda nodded latching onto Pietro’s arm and pulling him out into the hall. Once they were alone she sucked in a deep breath as he frowned, “They shouldn’t have done that.”

“I broke the rules,” she muttered starting to march toward her room.

“Wanda,” he sighed stopping her and checking her, “Are you alright…” he turned her head to the side looking at the bruises forming under the shock collar, “What’s this?”

“Nothing,” she shook his head off continuing down the hall, “Just leave it.”

“Its to do with that Alpha,” he frowned.

“Pietro,” she warned flashing him a glare, “Leave it. go for a run or something.”

“And what are you doing?” he frowned leaning on her door frame.

“I have a headache,” she rolled her eyes, “I’m going to take my meds and sleep it off.” He scoffed shaking his head but didn’t push the issue dashing off with his usual speed. She closed the door and groaned collapsing on the bed that attached to the wall like a prison cell. She pulled her pillow over her head and tried to forget everything that happened today.


	8. The witch's room

Steve was seething by the time he left the Baron’s company and began sniffing out his little witch. The man had a new healthy fear of just what Steve could do to him should he blow his cover or divert the upcoming raid the Avengers had planned, though he was to get the twins out of the facility before that, Steve doubted the man would listen. Which meant he had to make a little witch understand what she was to do in such a situation. 

Finally, coming to the room soaked in her scent, Steve paused, allowing himself to calm and remember that she had done very well today and in fact deserved a reward not his anger. Part of the reason he was willing to offer her and her brother a way away from that ignoramus of a man they cowered under. See how pretty he was sitting without the collars. 

Checking the door, Steve noted it was unlocked before he pushed it open, his eyes instantly taking in the sparse room and the sleeping woman curled up on the cot. Sighing he pulled a face, experiment or not, these living arrangements were atrocious. He walked forward silently, easily lifting the small woman into his arms and setting her to rest in his lap as he sat on her cot allowing her to sleep a bit longer. 

Wanda woke up thanking her lucky stars the headache had disappeared in her nap. It had gotten warm in her room, that or she’d gotten tangled in her blankets and this was an indication of something much worse. She grumbled half awake it was better to be safe than sorry. She’d been in too foul a mood to do anything but sleep when she got back, she still needed to take those suppressants and if it was just her room that was warm she might be able to avoid “the Captain” triggering a heat. It wasn’t until she tried to roll over and blindly search across the little table beside her cot that she smelled him, there was that warm cinnamon and apple scent with just a hint of caramel.

As her body started to shock her awake with the realisation not only had he invaded her room while she was asleep, he was still there. She was not in fact laying on her cot in her warm blankets but instead was situated in his lap with her head draped on his shoulder. She stiffened at the sudden realisation of his invasion into her space and how close she was to his scent. Her mind raced trying to figure out what to do, she could reach for the table his arm was wrapped over her shoulder she could reach it properly. But the only way the “Captain” might not see is if he had started to doze while waiting for her to wake up. Which was another oddity that crossed her mind, he didn’t strike her as the exceptionally patient type, but he hadn’t woken her. If she didn’t have the collar on she’d have a look in his mind, but she didn’t like the idea of getting shocked again today. 

Steve tampered down the large to laugh as soon as she stiffened in his arms. Her little tremors concerning Steve even as he laid perfectly still and allowed her to believe him deep asleep. 

In the mean time, he took notice of her warmth against him, the faint dip in her scent that was her small amount of panic at first waking up to find herself in his lap. Well for now anyway. The small little omega had impressed him. A marvel of strength and fire in this small body. 

Chuckling as she seemed to begin plotting, he tightened his grip on her. Burying his face in the hair spilling along her neck and shoulders. 

“You are not a sneaky thing, Witch.”

“Who said I was trying to be,” She swallowed remaining still fighting the urge to return the gesture. It only took a moment before her instincts demanded some small concession and she dropped her head back to his neck softly nuzzling it.

She waited and prayed this was a short lived visit. Wanda knew another long exposure to such a strong alpha would only make things worse. She wanted to reach for the suppressants again, but her saving grace at the moment was that he didn’t know they were sitting harmlessly in her drawer. She’d done as he asked, that was usually good, she hoped it was. Then again he did have a talk with the Baron for all she knew he was fully up to speed on her. She could try to daze him, grab the pills and rush off somewhere busy. No. that was a bad idea. She knew she couldn’t out run him, and dazing him never bought her more than a few seconds. She certainly didn’t want another unprovoked fight with the man.

 

Though Steve couldn’t tell exactly what the small omega was thinking, her small resignation and act of submission…even minimal as it was…pleased him greatly. His hand coming up to stroke her hair as he rumbled in pleasure to soothe her. The second his fingers came in contact with the collar still wrapped around her neck his attitude changed however. “You were very good at the demonstration, little witch. And….” Steve stroked the raw skin he could just barely reach with his fingers under the back of the collar. His touch gentle as he tried to exude calm and comfort. “…you showed loyalty to me. A loyalty I will gladly reward. Ask, and I shall give you anything, so long as you are loyal and obey me….do you understand?” Steve threaded his fingers in her hair, pulling gently so she was coaxed to look at him.

Wanda hesitated, he couldn’t be serious. This had to be some kind of trap, he was going to twist whatever she asked for. He couldn’t possibly give her anything. He couldn’t take off the collar off, he couldn’t could he. Even if he could he wouldn’t would he, it was the only thing preventing her from using her powers to push him away. Then again she knew what he was angling for, that scent was intoxicatingly close again. It would be so easy to make her body ask for that, for him to lock that rational side of her brain away again. 

She couldn’t fight the purr that inched her body closer to him when he rumbled. The soft touch of his fingers at the back of her neck on those burns still aching from the sting earlier. She swallowed taking a gauge of the water she was probably going to drown in, “Can… can I have my suppressants? They’re in my drawer, in the little bottle…”

She held her breath, wondering what he was going to do.

Cocking a brow at the small omega Steve could honestly say he was shocked by that request. Though, in hindsight he really shouldn’t have been. She was a scrappy thing, and though she had been easily pulled into his play time earlier…..he DID promise.

Grinning he shrugged, reaching over and grabbing the bottle for her. Though he kept it out of her reach for now as he wrapped his arm loose around her waist and pulled her so she was straddling his lap on the small cot. If she was calling for suppressants, that meant she was feeling a bit….warm. Oh fun times indeed.

“These ones, omega?” He growled out the last word, making sure to pull her hips flush to his as he did.


	9. Stop picking fights Wanda

She swallowed looking at the bottle, she needed those. Wanda gasped as he shifted her pressing her up against his rigid suit. She couldn’t do this, she was already feeling risky as it was. Suddenly she could feel her skin heating up warmer as he growled pulling her flush against him. It had to be the suit. She prayed it was the suit her scent couldn’t have spiked that much already. 

His was though, it was encasing her again, shifting her mind back to that haze. He was driving her toward her instincts again and it was all she could do to keep from grinding into him as she reached for the bottle. She whimpered when he kept it out of her reach, “Yes…” a bitter lump slid down her throat, “Alpha… you promised… please…”

Steve grinned ferally at the whining omega in his lap. That lovely spike in her scent was almost enough, along with that whimper, to change his mind. Though no, his option was much more fun.

Placing his hand on her waist to join his other, the pill bottle pressed against her back as he coaxed her to roll her hips against the crotch of his tac suit. Having an erection in this suit was not comfortable at all, but watching this- his….HIS omega writhe in his lap was well worth it. One little orgasm wouldn’t force her into a full blown heat, but keep her just on that edge between rational thought and drowned in pheromones heat-brain. Rumbling a growl as he chuckled.

“Give me one, and I’ll give you what you need.”

“One?” she panted feeling him guide her hips back and forth across his crotch, “I… I can’t…”

He was so close, so intoxicating, she could feel her mouth going dry. He couldn’t be serious, he thought she was going to roll over like that. Or maybe that was just what he was used to, any omega bitch he came across he could take on a whim. She had to fight this, this couldn’t be happening. She stiffened, god he smelt amazing, her instincts were pushing her toward him like a run away train. She swallowed wanting to reach out and bite and nip at his neck, god something deep down wanted to be his.

Wanda blinked, no she didn’t want to do this, she wasn’t going to let herself be claimed by some random thug. One who thought he could just do with her as he pleased. She was stronger than ever, she was after her revenge, then she was going to protect her people. No goon was going to stand in her way. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to use her, make her needy then mock her for being a stupid heat crazed bitch like every other entitled alpha prick. Well, this omega had been given claws. 

Wanda braced herself this was going to hurt, but she needed to do it. she needed to do it to warn him off, show him she wasn’t some toy as much as she needed to prove to herself she still could. She sucked in a shaky breath enjoying the last of that sweet scent before it would turn bitter as she pushed a buffer between him and her with her magic. She watched as he barely moved but she flew back hitting the wall opposite him in the tiny room. It knocked that breath out of her just before the sensors in the collar triggered and she convulsed shaking to the floor. It wasn’t far, it wouldn’t take him more than a stride and a half to reach her again but it was something. She panted as the current stopped and she groaned lying still on her side as her stomach turned like a tightly woven knot. She managed to mutter breathy as she glared at him, “I’m not some whore here for Hydra’s pleasure. You promised me my suppressants, I did as I was bid.”


	10. Wanda don't be mean

Steve grinned as he watched the small omega convulse. Well, to be fair he had made another demand when he’d promised her a reward, though he’d planned on giving her a reward for his teasing earlier, that just meant she was being a bit ungrateful. Well they couldn’t have her being ungrateful could they?

“Princess, you just don’t learn. Picking your battles, that is something you need serious work on, and now that you have whatever security is monitoring that damn collar heading our way, I have to be quick about a new solution….” Sighing Steve didn’t even bother with niceties, wrapping his fist in her hair once he’d gotten back on his feet and over to her. “You’re couldn’t just let me reward you.” Rolling his eyes, Steve dragged her onto her cot, nodding as she landed against the wall with a heavy sound even as he chucked the bottle of pills lightly at her.

“I know you kids now don’t understand old pack anymore, but let’s get one thing clear, princess. I riled you up, as alpha it is my job to reward you for doing as I asked, and I chose to reward you by giving you a quick bit of pleasure. Next time, be grateful.” Steve said all this wile leaning against the wall beside the door, listening for the inevitable visit he knew they’d have after her little display. 

Wanda glared at him knowing they were playing a waiting game now. She knew he expected them to come and examine her misuse of her powers again, he was probably right. She’d acted out too much today. They’d likely come to lock her away again restrain her in that god awful chair. She huffed shakily pulling the lid off the bottle and shaking a number of pills into her hand, she didn’t count, she didn’t care. It probably still wouldn’t be enough. She cocked an eye brow at him tipping the pills back into her mouth and swallowing, “Rewards aren’t something often come by for someone in my position. Unless you count getting this god forsaken collar off.”

She closed her eyes setting the bottle down on the little table and curling up in the back corner of her bed. She pulled her knees into her chest, that usually helped the cramps that were starting to set in. She should have held her tongue but if she was screwed she figured she might as well commit to hell scoffing, “You think you’re the first Alpha to think getting rough will get him what he wants. Or forcing me into a heat will do anything. Just because the Baron keeps Alpha’s off my rotations doesn’t mean I don’t end up alone with them occasionally…” She paused sighing, “You know I actually miss before when I was normal, then alpha’s only chased me for my body. Now I am a challenge for any pea brained flat-foot with a fragile masculinity that can’t handle the word no.”

She opened her eyes meeting his for the first time since they met. She stared into those icy blue crystals muttering, “You think I’m scared of what’s going to come from them. Do you even know how they will punish me? Do you know anything about me other than what you’ve seen today? They’ll strap me down somewhere until I learn to behave and apologise…” She saw a flash of a memory in his mind and swallowed, fine let’s pull that string and see how this goes, “then again this is worse than usual they might just strap me into that chair and make this but a memory, force me to be compliant.”

Steve hissed, his body going rigid as he allowed the rage to race through him for a few minutes. Feeling his nerves light on fire. Chair. They used that damn chair on everyone, why would it surprise him that they used it on disobedient little omegas like her? Shaking himself free before he could delve too deep into those memories of just what had been described to him…what his Buc-

“Don’t move.” He growled, not even pacing himself as he ate up the space between them in two sharp strides, his hand clenching in the fabric of her top as the other wrapped around the collar and crushed it in his fist. A sick satisfaction escaping him as he watched the bits of metal bend even as a short of electricity danced up his arm. 

“Don’t presume to know me, little one.”

Wanda stared up at him a little surprised at his reaction. Pain indeed. He looked almost physically hurt by just the hint of the thought. He’d had such a violent outburst but not it would appear at her, but at the men that commanded her. He crushed that thing around her neck like it was a toy. She held still feeling his knuckles against her throat. There was something about it that she would never admit outside the confines of her own mind that was incredibly attractive. She swallowed for once agreeing with her instincts that first impressions were not as they seemed. He had tried to reward her after all, and outside of the immediate moment, looking back on the few moments prior he may have not been propositioning her as she had thought. Was he acting for her? Was he trying to relieve that tension that had been winding her up since they’d met? One thing was clear to her, he wasn’t like the baron and the others, they got off on the power trip of hurting her, and at least for now he didn’t. She forced herself to relax wincing as another cramp rocketed through her as she gently and slowly nuzzled the back of his hand.

Steve yanked his hand away from her skin, moving back towards the door as he heard rushed footsteps approaching. Now was not the time to dwell on anything, now was not the time to rip her to her knees by her hair and make her swear she’d never allow anyone to get her into that chair without a fight.

“Keep your mouth shut and let me talk.” 

He growled, watching as the door swung open allowing the Baron entrance. Once he was fully in the room, Steve shut the door behind him. Glaring at the startled man. 

“Baron, how nice of you to join us.”


	11. oh dear

Wanda stared staying where she was. She pulled back to her corner not daring to speak. If she was being honest she was somewhat relived that his anger wasn’t directed at her. She chewed on her lip watching as the Captain stalked around the Baron looking positively menacing. She noticed how the baron was rubbing his wrist from earlier almost shaking where he stood.

Steve didn’t even bother speaking, choosing to kick the baron’s knees until he knelt on the cold floor. Circling back to the front so he could grip the collar of the man’s shirt and drag him until he could throw the baron against the closest wall. None of this enough to kill the man, but plenty to scare him. “Listen to me, and listen close. These experiments of yours are important to Hydra. If you deem shocking is appropriate for one’s who volunteer their bodies to the cause, I will gladly inform my superiors you do not need to live through the Avengers’ attack and personally kill you. Am I clear?”

Wanda’s eyes went wide at his treatment of the Baron. She was shocked and that instinctual part of her brain was turned on watching him assert himself. She shouldn’t be turned on by that, it had to be the early stages of heat. She couldn’t believe he was getting away with this. How high ranked was this Captain? Certainly, enough that these threats scared the Baron enough that he stammered, “Y-y-yes, Sir. I-I- would remind you that compliance…” She saw him swallow roughly at some sort of look from the Captain, “Very well. Their value is and has always been duly noted, Captain.”

Steve huffed, rolling his eyes at the simpering man, though he could clearly scent the impact he was having on his little witch, he doubted the good Baron could. Compliance, the man had tried to talk about compliance to Steve. Did these men not know by now that Steve was in charge? His word was law now. 

“We appreciate our soldiers, Baron. We do not torture those who volunteer their lives to our cause. The attack is of the utmost importance. Stark and the rest must think this is their fight. That is all. Your concern should be for that and nothing more, the rest shall fall under my discretion.”

Steve watched the other man juggle his options, glancing back at Wanda and shooting her a cheeky wink just for the hell of it while the Baron kept his eyes down. 

Wanda blinked surprised when he turned to her, she swallowed hard at the wink biting her lip. God was it getting warmer. She’d taken her suppressants this shouldn’t be happening right now. Then again she hadn’t had a heat since the experiments, she had assumed it was the suppressants they had given her. But she didn’t know for sure, she’d never been able to afford suppressants before and she hadn’t started them for very long before they began experimentation on her, she’d assumed they knew what they were doing and normal suppressants still worked with her new abilities. Shit. She now found herself worrying if perhaps her miraculous lack of heat for the last several months had actually been stress or natural rather than the medication.

She swallowed feeling the sweat dripping down her neck. She pulled the blanket up over her knees attempting to hide herself before slick became a problem. As much as she was enjoying watching this alpha exert his dominance over the man that had intimidated and threatened her for months, the effect it was having on her was not ideal considering the baron was still there. God she was walking a fragile line here. Part of her wanted him to throw the man from the room and claim her. The other part of her desperately wanted both gone so she could nestle into her blankets and sleep through the worst of it.

Steve shuddered, scenting the spike in the air. The baron obviously to caught in his own world had yet to notice, still fumbling over his words as Steve rolled his shoulders to alleviate some of the aggression that was starting to build in him. He wanted to snap the little man’s neck and shove his body into the hall while he pinned the red headed omega to the bed and buried his knot in her. The only thing he hated about the super soldier experiment was the side effects. She smelled fertile, yet not at the same time meaning they had her on some form of birth control, the serum ramping up his alpha senses to the point he could scent her inability to conceive around her body’s betrayal. 

“Out.” The baron paused in his rambling, his breath hitching in his throat.

“Sir-” Steve snarled, stepping aside as the baron practically crawled from the room allowing Steve to slam the door behind him. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out with a groan that rumbled into a growl. 

“You have one time to choose, little witchy omega. And choose quickly….” He paused, turning only slightly to see her from the corner of his eye while still facing the door so as not to just jump her. “You can tell me to leave…or….you can say yes and I will come alleviate that ache for you.”


	12. good alpha

Wanda saw the thought flash through his mind and a part of her whined, she wanted that, she certainly needed that. She could smell the shift starting in his scent the harsh burning fading into the warmth. She could feel her body easing into the idea of not only letting him knot her but liking the idea of him claiming her despite her misgivings about him. She could feel him earlier, she could scent how much he wanted to bury her in the bed and take her, why was he giving her a choice? 

She swallowed her instincts finding her voice a fraction of a second before she did keening, “Yes, Alpha… Shit,” She held up her hands cautioning him, “Please one question… I need to know why. Why the choice? Alphas are not the type to give choice not when they are as… attracted by my scent as I can smell you are or when I am…” she swallowed, “As I am. Especially not those here. Why are you giving me a choice when you can take it and know my body would let you?”

“Because I’m not just any alpha.”

Steve breathed deep, allowing himself a moment to collect any wayward thoughts before turning to press his back against the door. His eyes blue fire as they took in her needy expression laced with apprehension.

“A true alpha does not force himself. It is not in strength a true alpha finds power, but in the trust a pack gives, the trust an OMEGA gives when they submit to him. You make me and alpha, my strength is meant to be used to protect an omega like you, my body used to please, allowing me this power just makes me more capable to be what you need. Though do not misunderstand me, you give this to me, but I control it. I will be your alpha and obeyed in all ways, or you will find your punishment far outweighs the profit of your disobedience. Am I clear, little witch?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Wanda swallowed feeling less betrayed by her body. She nodded relaxing out of her defensive ball. He had protected her already, he stopped the Baron earlier and again now. He broke the collar even though she’d attacked him, it was giving her reason to pause in her distrust. She hadn’t exactly treated him fairly, she’d treated him as if he had already wronged her. In all honesty she didn’t know much about him past his strong will and rank.

She pulled off the scraps of metal still dangling around her neck. She dropped it on the table sighing quietly as she felt the tingle run up her spine as her eyes met his, “Please, Alpha… it’s getting worse… I don’t know when Pietro will be back…”

**Author's Note:**

> please like and comment we would love to hear from you. or if you like send me an ask on tumblr. Steve gets a lot more traffic than I do so may be slower with responses.


End file.
